Te extraño
by brittana1
Summary: Santana y su cabeza cuando Brittany esta de vacaciones !
1. Insomio

Santana se encuentra sola en su habitación extrañando con locura a su novia hace ya tres días que Brittany se fue con su familia de vacaciones y extrañarla era lo de menos, tenía muchas ganas de verla o de quedase a la madrugada hablando con ella por facebook o por Messenger, extrañaba su voz, su manera de escribir y estos días no reconciliaba el sueño era increíble que no pueda dormir por extrañar a su rubia y eso la estaba enfadando...

Santana prende la computadora y empieza a mirar fotos de ella y abre su facebook.

Mensaje para Brittany S. Pierce de Santana López

-Dios te extraño tanto mi amor –S

-Estoy muerta se sueño no duermo hace 48hs -S

-No creo que duerma hoy igual – S

-Te amo - S

-PD: quiero que te conectes

Santana volvió a cerrar la computadora ya no sabía qué hacer la distancia la incomunicación la estaba matando que estará haciendo su rubia en estos momentos...

-¿Estará con algún chico?

-No, no creo...

Santana por dios deja de hacerte la cabeza…

Sin más se fue a dormir y en sus sueños la rubia le hablaba...

-San...

-Britt mi amor estas bien...?

-San te extraño veni a buscarme ..!

-Brittany estas bien que te pasa ..?

-…..

Santana se despertó asustada y empezó a mandarle miles de mensajes a su móvil por lo cual sabía que no iba a responder por que la rubia antes de irse se lo había gastado con ella ..

Santana iba y venía necesitaba a su osito que le había regalado la rubia algo para abrazar y pensar que era ella ..

**Flashback..**

-Te voy a extrañar Britt -S

-Yo también te voy a extrañar pero acordate de traerme algo tuyo para tener cuando me valla – B

-Estaba bien te voy a llevar a mi osito ese que me regalaste y es nuestro hijo según vos – S

-Eii no le hables así del nene el lee – B

- Britt no sabía que los osos podían leer o escuchar – S

-Si San pueden sino como explicas que los animales a la noche consumen drogas –B

(Santana sonrió )

-Si tienes razón britt mañana te lo llevare así tienes algo mío cuando te vayas – S

-Santana no le digas osito , se llama Blue – B

-Bueno amor , mañana te llevare a nuestro hijo Blue - S

-Asi está mejor San- B

-Hasta mañana Britt –Britt – S

-Hasta mañana San –B

Santana sonreía al pensar que brittany si abrazaba a blue era porque la extrañaba aunque santana pensaba que brittany estaba muy ocupada para conectarse o simplemente mandarle un mensaje al celular y eso no era muy común de la rubia..

Ahora santana sonrió amargamente mirando el anillo en su dedo índice..

**Flashback **

(En la parada del colectivo)

-Britt enserio no quiero que te vallas

-San Tengo que ir extraño a mis familiares y solo es por 2 semanas o un poco mas

-Pero igual es mucho tiempo yo que hago entonces en estas semanas

-ummh.. Podes llamar a Quinn para que vaya a tu casa

-No es lo mismo britt , porque yo extraño tus besos .. (Mientras se acercaba).. Extraño tus caricias.. (Se acercó a su boca depositando un tierno beso en sus labios)

-No lo dudo san yo también te voy a extrañar

(El colectivo llegando)

-Tomate el tercero San

-Britt ya es muy tarde y mis padres van a retarme si no llego

-Estaba bien (depositándole un beso en los labios) .. Te amo

-Yo también te amo

Santana subía al colectivo y se sienta en los últimos 2 asientos y brittany se para al lado de la ventanilla del lado de afuera..

-Como sabias que me iba a sentar aquí ..?

-Siempre te sientas en el mismo lugar …

-Ahh ..

-Te amo san

-Yo también te amo Britt .. eeuu vos que me vas a dar ?.. Yo también quiero algo tuyo..

Brittany se saca un anillo de su mano y se lo da a santana..

-Toma es mi preferido tiene forma de Reloj es por el tiempo.

-Gracias Britt (y deposito el anillo en su dedo menique)

(el colectivo empieza a arrancar)

-Te amo y te voy a extrañar (Brittany a los gritos)

-Yo También.. (casi susurrando.. mirando el anillo del tiempo)

Santana sin más decidió irse a dormir estaba cansada y la verdad quería que los días pasen rápidos y si ese anillo era del tiempo ojala haga que el tiempo pasa rápido para volver a ver a su rubia de vuelta sin embargo ahora lo único que podía hacer era dormir y seguir pensando y soñando en la rubia que le quitaba el sueño..

-Te amo Britt –Britt ,Buenas Noches (cerrando los ojos )


	2. La fiesta

Santana llevaba 72hs sin dormir no sabía ya que hacer parecía una fea pesadilla donde lo único que podría despertarla era su rubia esa era su cura, pero en esas benditas 72 hs no tenía noticias de ella…

Santana ve que su teléfono empieza a vibrar y va corriendo a buscarlo pensando que era britt.

(**Aceptar llamada**)

-Hola amor estas bien me alegro que me llamaras enserio te extraño –S

-Waauu López pensé que brittany era tu amor ,y no se ve que me extrañes porque nunca me mandas un mensaje o me llamas – Q

-Ahh quinn me había ilusionado con que era britt –S

-Como estas con ese tema, por lo desesperada que estabas cuando me atendiste no se qué decir –Q

-Estoy Bien ,es solo que no me comunique con ella en estos días nada mas – S

-Eso es.. muy raro de britt, no te mando un mensaje ni nada –Q

-No sé qué parte de que no me comunique con ella no entendiste –S

-Está bien no te enojes , solo quiero saber como estas, por cierto porque estas levantada a las 10 am si siempre te levantas a las 3pm y todavía seguís con sueño –Q

-Se podría decir que no estoy durmiendo mucho – S

-Como es eso...? – Q

-No duermo hace 72 hs y la verdad es que no estoy cansada ,vengo durmiendo una hora en el día y cuando llega la noche mis ojos simplemente no se cierran, es muy raro –S

-San esto es por brittany , porque, no es normal que resistas 72 hs despierta -Q

-Tendría que tomar algo para el sueño o algo que me ayude a relajarme – S

-Santana yo creo que esto de que brittany esté lejos y sin hablarte es lo que te afecta el sueño– Q

-Que quieres decir con eso Quinn ..? –S

-Yo creo que deberías llamar a tu novia para saber como esta y así, quizás puedas dormir –Q

-No es tan fácil ,la madre me odia mira si se enoja con ella por hablar conmigo –S

-No seas cobarde no es por eso , no la quieres llamar para que brittany piense que no la extrañas o que en tres días se supone que estarías bien –Q

-Sabes quinn ..? La verdad , no ayudas …-S

-Soy realista san –Q

-Sabes que ,después hablamos mejor –S

-Okey san , pero deberías llamarla con escuchar su voz seguro que vas a dormir – Q

(**Llamada terminada**)

Santana va a la cocina a hacerse un café y piensa en lo que le dijo quinn acerca de llamarla solo para escuchar su vos ..

-Britt va a pensar que no puedo soportar 3 días solas sin comunicarnos , quedaría muy patética tengo que esperar a que ella me llame o me mande un mensaje..

-Yo creo que eso será lo mejor..

-Enserio el extraño que voy a hacer otro día mas no sé si podre soportarlo..

-Santana no es muy normal que hables solas sabias…

-Ya cállate hablar conmigo misma es muy constructivo..

-No quiero ver como sería mi imagen hablando sola..

Santana termino de hacer su café y se dirigió al comedor donde estaba su computadora , abrió su facebook y ni noticias de britt , ni siquiera había leído lo que ella le había mandado en tres días seguidos ..

(_El celular empieza a vibrar_ )

(**Llamada aceptada**)

-Hola quien habla .-

-Hola San soy puck , me preguntaba que hacías esta noche .-

-Para que pukerman estoy segura que no quiero gastar mi valioso tiempo es estar contigo .-

-Vamos san no estés a la defensiva solo te ofrezco alcohol chicas , solo un poco de diversión .-

-Te recuerdo pukerman que estoy con brittany y no tengo ningún interés de ver chicas .-

-Entonces el alcohol no te convence , hay que ahogar esas penas ,San no podes quedarte en tu casa las dos semanas que Pierce desaparece .-

-Enserio , no me crees capas .-

-Yo solo quiero invitar a mi amiga a una fiesta a todo pukerman .-

-Está bien puck , pero acepto porque no quiero que me insistas en el tema y me canse de escucharte .-

-Okey preciosa te paso a buscar a las 12 hs okey …? .-

-Como digas .-

(**Fin de la llamada**)

Santana se estaba arreglando para la fiesta de puck aunque no estaba muy convencida de ir sabia que tomar le gustaba pero que ella misma no tenia control y después iba a querer acostarse con las chicas que le rodean..

(Suena el timbre)

hermosa ya vino pukerman a buscarte .- (entre gritos).-

bajo.. .-(grito la morena).-

Sentaba había decidido ponerse unos jean negros y una remera blanca y la campera de cuero arriba con unas zapatillas cómodas para pasar la noche..

-Es increíble que no te vistas de gala y te veas tan hermosa .-

-Ahórrate los halagos para otras puck –.-

-Me encanta tu actitud López , enserio es excitante .-

-Okey puck vamos .-

Llegamos a la fiesta en auto y había mucha gente la verdad era que me quería ir no soportaba el lugar como todos tomaban hasta caerse muertos , chicos estúpidos jugando al póker , esto era horrible , quizás no era horrible porque si brittany estuviera ahí no le importaría , la llevaría a un lugar escondidas y le daría eso que a la rubia tanto le gusta , pero sin embargo ella no estaba y ella sola no se divertía es mas esta fiesta era un asco , así que opto por tomar una cerveza para empezar la noche ..

Santana está sentada muy cerca de la barra así podría levantarse y agarrar lo que quería y volver a sentarse , Pero algo hiso que la morena se desconcentrara de sus planes para el alcohol una morocha con mechas rojas y ojos avellanas y cuerpo detallado que la miraba desde la otra punta mientras que le sonreía , esa chica se estaba acercando ?

-Hola disculpa que le moleste ,pero puedo sentarme aquí .. ?.-

-uumm, Si claro .-

-Puedo saber tu nombre ..?.-

-Soy Santana López ..-

-Yo soy Natalia Grimaldi.-

-Un gusto Natalia , la verdad que esta fiesta es horrible.-

-Enserio porque esta es mi casa ,y esta fiesta está organizada por puck , solo tenía que poner el lugar .-

-Esa fue la peor decisión que pudiste hacer ..(Dijo entre rizas).-

-Te traigo otra ..? .-

-Disculpa como dijiste .. -

-Si te traigo otra cerveza Santana López ..? .-

-Si fueras tan amable ,cambio el menú, me podrías traer algo más fuerte.. .-

Santana sentía empatía con esta chica , no sabía porque solo sabía que era simpática y muy bonita y seguramente sería su cable a tierra a dejar de pensar en brittany , por lo menos en horas ..

-Disculpa la tardanza San .-

-Umm …-

-Perdón el atrevimiento no quise , solo es que me caes muy bien y quería ya sabes…-

-Está todo bien , no me molesta .-

-Igual ,perdón otra vez , te traje una bebida más fuerte ..-

-Se puede saber que me trajiste ..? .-

-Te traje Vodka , te gusta no ? .-

-La verdad que eso mismo estaba pensando cuando te dije que me traigas algo fuerte ..( Sonrió).-

-Viste el destino quiso que me acerque a hablarte y satisfacer tus necesidades (mientras reía).-

-Ohhh Natalia eres mi salvación (entre rizas)-.

La noche recién empezaba y las dos chicas estaban muy borrachas , por el lado de Santana no paraba de hablar que su novia se había ido con su familia de vacaciones y que no le mando ningún mensaje , y por el otro lado Natalia no dejaba de escucharla , era como si ella necesitara escuchar a la morena hablar ..

-Eii san , quieres ir adentro acá hay mucho ruido y la verdad es que deje de escucharte hace mucho.. .-

-Está Bien , pero deberías ayudarme a entrar (hablando entre contado).-

-Muy bien , nosotras dos mejor vamos a mi cuarto , ahí vas a estar mas cómoda…-

-Que pretendes de mi eehh.-

-Nada san , solo quiero que estés sobria .-

Natalia subió las escaleras de su casa para llevar a la latina a su habitación en donde al llegar tiro a la morena en su cama y se sentó al lado.

-Eres muy Bonita san -.

-Gracias -. (Mientras que sus mejillas se tornaban de color rosa)

Yo estaba viendo como Natalia se me acercaba muy lentamente así que me corrí bruscamente..

-Que haces -.

-Lo siento es que me deje llevar y eres muy hermosa .-

-Tengo novia , okey , ahora está lejos pero sigue siéndolo .-

-Santana tu novia no se tiene que enterar de un simple beso .-

-Yo nunca le haría eso a brittany .-

-Vamos san .- (mientras se acercaba a la latina).

La agarro de la nuca trayéndola hacia ella mientras le besaba el cuello , se podría apreciar la piel canela de la morena , y ese mágico perfume que irradiaba era como que la latina la hipnotizaba ..

-Detente por favor .- (pidió a susurros) .-

-San déjate llevar esto no es nada es solo demostrarte lo bien que me caes .- (volviendo a acercarse)

-No , solo detente , lo único que quiero ahora es irme de acá .-

Santana tomo todas sus fuerzas y salió de esa habitación , ella no iba a negar que la tentara mucho quedarse y disfrutar de una compañía tan agradable como era Natalia , pero sabía muy bien que si se quedaba iba a pasar algo desafortunado , y eso no quería que pase , ella solo quería que volviera su hermosa rubia.

Santana entro a buscar entre la multitud de gente a puck , y lo encontró besando a una chica contra la pared , lo agarro de la campera tirándolo había atrás..

-No vamos ya puck .-

-Que ..? Tan temprano .-

-Si , te dije que ahora .-

-Esta bien , esta bien anda saliendo que ya voy .-

Santana se dio la vuelta y salió a la calle y se paro al lado del auto , agarro su celular y empezo a marcar el numero de brittany ..

-Lo siento ahora no pueden atenderlo intente mas tarde .. .-

-Mierda britt , que estas haciendo …

-Siento el retraso san , ya sabes las chicas conmigo son insaciables ,.

-Lo entiendo puck ahora larguémonos de acá .-

Santana llego a su casa y se acostó en su cama, otra vez no tenía sueño pero esta vez ninguna rubia estaba en esos pensamientos, sino una morocha con mechas rojas que se le había insinuado en aquella fiesta, quizás brittany tendría que llamar a su morena, porque en la cabeza de santana brittany había sido remplazada...


	3. Confundida

Santana llego a su casa y se acostó en su cama, otra vez no tenía sueño pero esta vez ninguna rubia estaba en esos pensamientos, sino una morocha con mechas rojas que se le había insinuado en aquella fiesta, quizás brittany tendría que llamar a su morena, porque en la cabeza de santana brittany había sido remplazada...

Y así era Santana estába confundida con aquella chica extraña, la verdad es que paso toda su noche pensando, si hiso, bien en negarle un beso, al fin y al cabo un beso era un beso, un juego inocente que seguramente brittany sabía muy bien, porque su relación empezó por eso ,Juegos?

Inundada de pensamientos Santana se decidió a ir a la casa de esta chica , solo por el simple hecho de que se sentía muy abandonada y sus amigos tenían cosas que hacer y la verdad santana siempre estuvo rodeada de gente , era increíble su novia no estaba , sus amigos desaparecen , el mundo estaba en complot con ella y santana no se iba a quedar sentada esperando que alguien se acuerde de ella y era muy lógico que cierta morena que había conocido la noche anterior le gustaría entablar una charla..

Santana estaba en la puerta de la casa de la morena y toco el tiembre ,había comprado unas bebidas para no llegar con las manos vacías.

-Hola , la verdad es que sos la persona que menos espere encontrar atrás de mi puerta .-

-Puede ser ,pero yo soy así cuando pienso en alguien -.

-Entonces podes pasar -.

-Bueno gracias.-

Santana entro a la casa de la morena y se sorprendió que su casa este vacía , en la mente de la latina se preguntaba por qué vino..

-Vamos a mi pieza, que se que conoces muy bien -.

-Está bien pero la verdad es que no me acuerdo mucho de tu pieza, es decir estaba borracha .-

-Entonces tendría que hacerte acordar no ? .-

La chica era sumamente encantadora y esas cosas a santana la volvían loca , aparte su físico era muy deseable y la latina estaba a punto de hacer algo que posiblemente se iría a arrepentir.

-Okey esta es mi habitación, ahora te acordas .-

Santana recordaba muy bien su habitación había pensado muchas alternativas la noche anterior de cómo hubiera sido darle un beso , se sentiría mal después ?, se sentiría culpable ?, ella amaba a su rubia ,pero tenia deseos por esa chica porque negarlo , pero Brittany ?

-Eiii Santana estas bien ? .-

-Si , perdón es que me quede pensando .- me acuerdo de tu habitación ahora que me la recordaste .-

-Ya veo ..- y te acordas de este sector ? .-

Natalia apuntaba la cama era obio que esa era una insinuación y santana no podía negarla era como que necesitaba atención , no era que quería hacer algo o quizás sí , la verdad es que santana estaba confundida , capas , porque brittany estaba muy lejos y no sabía nada de ella .

-Emm, no creo tener recuerdos en esa cama .-

-Y si te hago recordar quizás vuelve a tu mente ?.-

-Intentemos .- (dijo entre sonrisas) .-

Santana se sentó en el mismo lugar que aquella noche y la morena también , la verdad que esto se estaba volviendo una situación que a brittany no iba a gustarle , ya de por sí , brittany era territorial , eso quiere decir muy celosa y santana soportaba sus celos porque eran adorables , pero eso era cuando ella no hacía nada o simplemente eran cosas del pasado , pero santana sabía muy bien que lo que estaba haciendo no estaba muy bien ..

-Mejor me voy .- (dijo decepcionada)

-Ya te vas pero si recién empezamos .-

-No empezamos nada , es un error que haya venido , la verdad sos hermosa y me gustaría darte lo que vos quieres , pero mi novia …-

-Tu novia no está santana y como sabes que ella no te es infiel en donde sea que este ? .-

Santana sabía que brittany no era capaz de engañarla pero esa chica hacia que sus dudas crezcan y se volvió vulnerable , pensar que su rubia besaba a otro , que otra persona sentía sus labios o simplemente con un coqueteo de parte de la rubia hacia otro la ponía de mal humor .

-Britt , no es capaz de hacer algo así .-

Dicho esto santana se para, y la morena se levanta y la empuja contra la pared ..

-Santana , quiero estar con vos, me gustaste desde que te vi , me gusta tu sonrisa , tus ojos , y otras cosas que no debería decir ,.-

-Esto es un error , por favor soltame y hagamos que nada paso .-

-Te podes ir pero esto recién empieza , y podes decirle a tu novia que tiene pelea.-

Santana bajo las escaleras muy rápidamente casi corriendo , quería salir de ahí , quería borrar esas palabras , ella sabía que amaba a brittany no iba a hacer algo que después se arrepentiría..

Santana llego a su casa y su celular suena ..

**1 mensaje de desconocido..**

**Soy Britt . No tenes idea de lo que te extraño mi amor . Te amo preciosa , buenas noches..-**

Santana se sentía culpable , no podía pensar que quizás hubiera lastimado a britt y con solo pensarlo se lastimaba a si misma .

Santana hiso lo mejor que podía hacer en esos momentos dormir mañana seria otro día y su mente dejaría de atacarla ..

Eran las 6 pm y santana se despierta , la verdad es que había dormido mucho , capas que pudo dormir solo por el simple hecho de que brittany dio señanales de vida o simplemente ella necesitaba descansar, de tanto pensar algo la saca de sus pensamientos, cuando suena su celular..

**1 mensaje de Britt..**

**Ya cargue crédito , todos los días te voy a mandar un mensaje así no me extrañas tanto, ni yo a vos , Te amo ..- B**

Santana no quería responderle los mensajes era como si su cuerpo no la hubiera engañado, pero si su cabeza, se sentía mal por ella y por britt , paso media hora y brittany invadía su mente , cuando su celular volvió a sonar..

**1 mensaje de britt .. **

**Por dios san un mensaje un mensaje necesito tuyo..**

Santana tenía que responderle el mensaje , britt la necesitaba , pero cuando le iba a responder suena el teléfono de su casa..

-Hola .-

-Hola linda .-

-Quien habla ?.-

-Natalia ..


	4. Tentación

Después de la llamada de Natalia, santana decidió ir a verla para aclarar las cosas justo cuando iba a salir de su casa suena su celular …

**(Aceptar llamada)**

**-Hola -.**

**-Hola mi amor, como estas?-**

**-Ahh britt , no puedo hablar ahora yo después te llamo mejor .-**

**-Bueno está bien , después hablamos Te amo .-**

**-Yo también te amo britt .-**

Santana iba dispuesta a enfrentar a Natalia y decirle que nada podía pasar porque ella tenía novia y tenía que respetarlo ..

Al llegar a su casa sintió muchos nervios comparado con la seguridad que tenía hace unos minutos , así que se dio la vuelta intentando irse , cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió ..

-eeii , donde te vas ? .-

-Noo , emm, es que me pareció que se me callo algo .-

-López ,entra .-

Santana le hiso caso , que mas podía pasarle , su novia la llamo y ella no la atendió pospuso su llamada , se arrepiente de hablar con la morena y ella la encuentra en plena duda si enfrentarla o no ,era increíble..

-San estas bien .-

-Si , lo siento yo vine a decirte … .-

fue callada por unos labios suaves llenos de pasión , que hace mucho anhelaba rosar los suyos..

-Shhh san .-

-No podemos … .-

-Si , podemos …-

Santana se saco su campera y luego su camisa mientras que Natalia ayudaba con el pantalón y ropa y ropa se fue perdiendo mientras iban de camino a la habitación de santana, al llegar las dos quedaron completamente desnudas . La morena le dio un empujón a santana para que cayera en la cama y se subió en sus caderas. Las dos soltaron un gemido en los labios de la otra, no por los toques o por sus besos, sino por el deseo, estaban esperando esto y no tenían la más mínima intención de detenerse.

Santana tocaba cada parte del cuerpo de Natalia, lo deseaba, no sabía porque, pero necesitaba entender porque se sentía tan bien hacer esto. La Morena baja sus besos hasta el cuello de santana saboreando cada parte mientras bajaba y bajaba. Santana veía como Natalia besaba cada parte de su cuerpo hasta que llego al lugar que estaba esperando, la morena subió su cara buscando los ojos que la estaban viendo , Natalia le guiña un ojo y baja su cabeza empezando la acción que Santana deseaba , cuando santana sentía la lengua de Natalia una ola de placer se apoderaban de ella. Un simple toque de su lengua al clítoris y todo acabo, Al darse cuenta de lo sucedido santana se enloquece y empieza a buscar sus cosas y sale corriendo dejando a Natalia confundida..

Al llegar a su casa la latina agarra el celular y marca los números de britt..

**(Iniciando llamada)**

**-Hola britt .-**

**-Hola san .-**

**-emm, britt , tengo que decirte algo .-**

**-San yo tengo que decirte que no voy a estar para nuestro aniversario .-**

**-Que ? , brittany , es una broma .-**

**-No , creo que ya te lo había dicho , no te enojes .-**

**-Chau ! ahora no quiero hablar .-**

**(Llamada finalizada)**

A santana le habían agarrado ganas de matar a alguien estaba sumamente enojada con brittany , dejando de lado el error que cometió ,decidió llamar a Natalia ..

**(Iniciando llamada)**

**-Eii , podes venir a mi casa .-**

**-Voy para allá san .-**

**(Fin de la llamada)**

Santana escucha el timbre de su casa y va a abrir a Natalia en cuento ella piso su casa se le tiro encima empezando con besos muy pasionales , santana no lo hacía porque sentía algo , sino porque , no podía dejar de pensar que esta chica algo le producía …

Terminaron en la cama, la latina se acostó sobre el cuerpo de Natalia escuchando como su corazón se iba calmando con el pasar de los minutos. Después de un rato de quedarse en esa posición y ver como Natalia jugaba con su pelo a la latina le entro pánico.

En ese momento suena el celular y santana lo agarra ..

**(Aceptar llamada)**

**-Hola quien habla .-**

**-San , no quiero que estemos así .-**

**-Santana puedes cortar el celular.- ( dijo Natalia molesta ) .-**

**-San quien está ahí con vos , que estas haciendo ? .-**


	5. Reflección

Todo se le junto a santana , Natalia en su cama gritando para que cortara la llamada y brittany en el celular preguntando quien era la que había escuchado , estaba en serios problemas…

-Britt amor , hola como estas .- (mientras que le tapaba la boca a Natalia para que no hable) .-

-Santana quien hablo recién ? .- (con tono molesto) .-

-Es quinn amor, se quedo en casa pero ya se iba .- (mientras que le hacía señas a Natalia para que se fuera)

-ahh mándale saludos .-

-Ya se los mando hermosa , ahora decime como estas ? .-

Mientras que ella trataba de mantenerse relajada y no sonar rara , Natalia juntaba sus cosas con unos gestos de molestia …

-uumh , bien , te extraño .-

-Yo también te extraño britt , pero , quinn esta acá y me está llamando , no puede estar mucho tiempo sola .- (rogando a que le crea)

La latina sabia my bien que si alguien la conocía era brittany , que no importe cuanto finja ella lo sabría era como magia y santana ya se estaba asustando , no quería que britt la descubra no quería que esto pase otra ves ..

-San , seguro que estas bien ? .- (con vos confusa) .-

-Porque estaría mal britt , sabes tendrías que conectarte así hablamos más seguido .-

-Lo voy a intentar , es que estuve con mi prima yendo a un lado y después al otro , me entretengo .-

-Entonces no tienes tiempo para pensar en mí .-

-Eso lo hago las 24hs del día san .-

Un sentimiento de culpa invadió a santana por completo , que había hecho , había traicionado al amor de su vida por la distancia , o solo porque no se podía comunicar con ella , en esos momentos santana estaba a punto de que se le caiga una lágrima cuando brittany se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba ..

-Santana estas llorando ?.-

-Noo , como puedes pensar eso .- (mintió) .-

-San te conozco , que pasa , tenes que decirme algo ? .-

-No britt , no tengo nada que decirte .-

-Ummh , está bien pero más tarde te llamo así volvemos a hablar ,okey ?.-

-Está bien , pero llámame .-

-Eso are .-

Santana está sola en su habitación , sin Natalia , sin britt al celular , solo ella y su culpa , quizás tendría que pedirle un tiempo a britt , para no sentirse tan mal y que ella haga lo mismo con quien quiera , pensar eso le dolía mucho , así que prefiero descansar mientras pensaba ..

**(Flashback)**

-San dormite ya .-

-Está bien britt , pero vos también .-

-Okey .-

Santana cierra sus ojos y de apoco brittany saca las sabanas que cubrían a la latina dejándola al descubierto , mientras que santana se quejaba con suspiros ..

-Ummhh , no , britt , ahora no .-

-Shh , hace como si estuvieras en tus sueños amor .-

Primero la rubia beso a la latina en la boca muy suavemente, mientras que santana le sostenía el rostro de su novia entre sus manos , de apoco brittany bajo suavemente hasta el cuello de la latina mientras, que santana iba corriendo su cabeza para un costado para darle más espacio para recorrer , la besaba muy lentamente en el cuello y así bajaba hacia sus pechos donde le quito el corpiño dejándolo a un costado de la cama impidiendo que ningún ruido desconcentrara a la latina, todo tan silencioso que por más que la cuidad estaba despierta solo se escuchaban las respiraciones agitadas , Brittany conforme a cómo reaccionaba santana seguía bajando, por el camino que el cuerpo de su novia le brindaba , entonces empezó a rodear los pezones de la latina con la lengua y dándole pequeños besos húmedos , mientras que santana solo cerraba los ojos , Brittany acariciaba la cintura de santana con apenas un roce como a la latina le encantaba, siguió bajando un poco mas hasta llegar a la altura del vientre de la latina mientras que su boca seguía ocupada con los pechos de santana , brittany acariciaba las piernas de su novia muy cerca de su centro de apoco fue acercándose con su mano hasta rozar la ropa interior tan suavemente que santana sentía que no tenía su ropa interior puesta , la boca de brittany fue dando besos salteados por el vientre de la latina y retiro la ropa interior que sobraba y empezó a bajar otra vez , lamiendo el clítoris de su novia mientras que con sus dedos jugaban un poco más abajo sin entrar en ningún momento , cuando santana siente que brittany empieza a succionar empieza a gemir

-aahh , britt .-

Eso hacía que brittany quiera escucharla cada vez mas y seguía cuando santana está llegando a su límite empezó a meter el primer dedo sin tratar de hacer mucha presión y el cuerpo de santana lo recibió con facilidad así que brittany siguió que el movimiento de su dedo llenara de placer a la latina junto con su lengua y a los segundos metió el segundo dedo mientras que seguía el movimiento de la latina cuando santana estuvo a punto de llegar al orgasmo siguió jugando con sus dedos y su lengua en el centro de la latina..

Aaahhhhh .-

Con ese suspiro brittany sube arriba a la altura de los labios de su novia y le deja un beso en los labios ..

-Ahora si podes dormir .-

**(Fin del flashback) **

Santana amaba a su novia y esos recuerdos eran unos de los miles que había tenido , y gracias a ese recuerdo estaba segura en querer contarle la verdad se sentía miserable , no podía haberla traicionado ..

**1 mensaje de Brittany S. Pierce**

**-Te amo bonita ! Sos todo para mí , sábelo **

Con ese mensaje santana estaba segura que se lo iba a decir, cueste lo que cuente , solo por el simple hecho de que la amaba…


End file.
